1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic case, more particularly to a combined cosmetic case and picture stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cosmetic cases are adapted to receive cosmetic therein and are incapable of accomplishing other functions.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a dual-purpose cosmetic case.
More specifically, the objective of the present invention is to provide a combined cosmetic case and picture stand.